Un Viaje Recordando
by Minna-Daisuki
Summary: Ash y May se confiesan y son novios a espaldas de sus amigos, un accidente hace que May pierda la memoria. ¿Como recordara a Ash?¿Que tendran que hacer para que recuerde todo? Mejorado! Pliss RxR


_**Bueno, este fic ya lo había escrito, pero como estaba algo aburrido, entonces lo modifique, y espero y ahora les guste mas. Ya que también lo voy a borrar de los foros en el que lo subí. Espero y les guste, y también paséense por mi otro fic, Amor de Secundaria.**_

Capitulo 1: La Confesión

Nuestros héroes caminan por el bosque camino a ciudad Terracota en el que se rumoraba habría un concurso especial, y nuestra coordinadora quería entrar. Aunque cierto entrenador de cabello azabache se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos por la joven coordinadora.

-_Me pregunto si __May__ sentirá lo mismo por mi, no, de seguro le gusta __Drew__ – _pensaba con pesar nuestro entrenador._ – ni siquiera tengo la mínima oportunidad de que le guste._

-¿Ash? – la dulce voz de su amada logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos y dibujo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Podemos descansar ya? Estoy cansada, y veo que andas en la luna.

- Es cierto Ash, ¿Qué te pasa? Te notamos algo… triste. – hablo un viejo amigo del entrenador, de cabello castaño en picos y con el sueño de ser el mejor criador del mundo.

-Si Ash, ¿Te arrepentiste de haber rechazado ser el cerebro de la frontera? – pregunto el hermano menor de May, Max.

-No Max, es solo que estaba pensando en algo que me entristece un poco – observo a May por unos segundos para después ver a su viejo amigo. – Brock, me parece buena idea, hay que descansar hoy, estoy algo cansado y quiero descansar un poco. Además estoy seguro que May quiere practicar su rutina antes de llegar a ciudad Terracota.

- Es cierto, tengo que practicar para poder ganar, aunque perdiera el Gran Festival tengo que seguir practicando, voy a ganar el siguiente Gran Festival – exclamo la castaña saltando de alegría y determinación. – Pero, tengo algo de hambre. – confeso algo avergonzada mientras colocaba sus manos en su estomago.

-No hay problema, tengo una receta que me enseño mi abuelita Natibel, solo necesito algo de agua, leña y la ayuda de mi gran ayudante Max. Así que Ash ayúdame a traer la leña y May ve a traer el agua, Max ayúdame a cortar las bayas. – ordeno Brock, y todos fueron a hacer sus respectivas asignaciones.

Ash se adentro al bosque en busca de la leña y May fue a buscar un rio cercano para poder llevar el agua al campamento. Ash se encontraba de nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos mientras recogía la leña con la ayuda de Pikachu, quien llevaba un pequeño bulto de ramas en sus pequeñas manos. May había encontrado un rio a pocos minutos del campamento y se encontraba llenando los envases de agua.

-_Me pregunto, si hare bien si le digo a Ash lo que siento por el – _pensaba la coordinadora mientras llenaba el ultimo envase con agua_ – aunque creo que a el le gusta Misty, de todos modos viajo mas tiempo con ella que conmigo. – _mientras May seguía sumida en sus pensamientos un Charmander que pasaba por ahí, vio con malicia como May estaba apoyada en el suelo y con una embestida lanzo a May al rio – ¡Ah! ¡Ayuda!

Mientras en un lugar no tan lejano del rio se encontraba Ash junto a Pikachu recogiendo leña, hasta que escucharon un grito proveniente del rio que. Ash rápidamente reconoció la voz de May y salió en su ayuda. Al llegar a la orilla del rio vio como May estaba sostenida de una delgada rama y como no muy lejos de ahí una grandes rocas amenazaban con golpearla si se llegase a soltar.

-¡Ash! ¡Ayúdame por favor! – rogaba May mientras la rama lentamente se iba rompiendo dejándola en gran peligro.

Ash corrió hacia donde May y el la tomo de la mano, pero la fuerza del rio hizo caer a Ash al rio junto con May. Los dos estaban siendo arrastrados por el rio en dirección a las rocas que ahora se encontraban mas cerca de ellos, Ash logro ver la rama de un árbol al costado de la orilla y con dificultad ayudo a May a llegar a la orilla antes de que llegaran a las rocas. Ash tomo la rama y subió a la orilla y alargo su brazo para que May pudiera tomar su mano y subirla.

-Gracias Ash – agradeció May una vez en la orilla – no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieses llegado – la castaña sonrió causando un rubor en las mejillas del joven y en las de ella misma.

-No importa May, haría lo que fuera para que no te pasara nada – el joven devolvió la sonrisa y la castaña se sonrojo aun mas.

-Sabes Ash, quiero decirte algo – dijo la castaña bajando la cabeza para que su sonrojo no se hiciera notar.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras May. – Sonrió el joven – _menos que te gusta Drew, eso haría que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos._

- Tu siempre sonríes y siempre eres muy dulce cuando se trata de consolar a alguien – empezó a explicar la castaña – y tienes una gran conexión con tus pokemons, son tus amigos y siempre puedes contar con ellos, con el tiempo, un cariño fue creciendo en mi.

-¿Qué tipo de cariño?

-Ahora es más que cariño Ash.

-¿Por tus pokemons?

-No, por un chico, con el que eh tenido la dicha de compartir varios momentos importantes.

-_Para May sus momentos más importantes han sido los concursos en los que ah participado, y ese cariño que ah crecido, debe ser amor. Pero en los concursos solo los ah compartido con Drew. Entonces ella esta enamorada de Drew. – _pensaba con tristeza el entrenador mientras miraba como May lo volteaba a ver y un leve sonrojo adornaba su rostro. - ¿Estas enamorada de el?

-No puedo creer que Ash, el chico que yo creí que no sabia del amor, se fuera a dar cuenta de lo que yo estaba hablando. – comento divertida la coordinadora. – pero si, estoy enamorada.

-¿Y yo conozco a ese chico?

-Claro que lo conoces Ash, eres tu.

Ash no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿El chico del que May estaba enamorada no era Drew? ¿Era el? – ¿Estas hablando enserio? – pregunto aun sorprendido, May bajo la cabeza.

-Si, y aunque se que a ti te gusta Misty, tenia que decírtelo. – explico con melancolía la chica de ojos azules.

-Pero May, a mi no me gusta Misty – dijo Ash mientras levantaba el mentón de la chica para que la viera a los ojos – yo, estoy enamorado de otra chica.

-¿Y yo la conozco? – pregunto la chica

-Claro que la conoces May, eres tú. – Ash acorto la distancia que lo separaba de May, y ambos se unieron en un dulce beso. Que por falta de oxigeno se rompió después de unos minutos.

-¡Pika pika! – escucharon como Pikachu gritaba mientras corría hacia ellos con sus amigos detrás de el.

-Chicos, se encuentran bien, Pikachu llego al campamento gritando como loco, asumimos que algo malo había pasado. – dijo Brock una vez que llegaron con los chicos.

-Si, me caí al rio y Ash me ayudo a salir de el, después de que el cayera al rio también. – explico May, mientras se levantaba del suelo en el que habían estado sentados.

-Bueno, si no les molesta, aun tenemos que buscar el agua y la leña, que supongo ustedes perdieron al caer al rio. – hablo el chico de cabello azul y hermano de May. – apúrense oscurecerá dentro de poco y no encontraran la leña y se perderán en el bosque.

Brock y Max regresaron al campamento mientras que Ash y May buscaban la leña y llenaban los envases de agua para que pudieran cenar dentro de poco. Una vez terminaron de encontrar suficiente leña, y con la ayuda de Pikachu para llevarla, y el agua, caminaron al campamento para poder preparar la cena.

-Oye May – llamo Ash para que esta se diera vuelta antes de que llegaran al campamento. – me falto decirte algo hoy.

-¿Y que es?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto sonrojado el entrenador.

May quedo en silencio por unos momento, para después lanzarse sobre el abrazándolo. – ¡Si!

-Gracias May, ahora podemos estar juntos. – sonrió el entrenador. Ambos acordaron no decirles a sus amigos, ya que podrían tomarlo, tal vez, mal. Recogieron la leña que había caído al suelo ante el abrazo de May y juntos regresaron al campamento para poder cenar.

_**Bueno, este fic, esta algo cambiado del original. El original había sido demasiado corto y muy apresurado, y este también pero solo esperen a ver el resto del fic. Porque se pone interesante. Bueno si les gusto manden un review.**_


End file.
